marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Hogan (Earth-11584)
History "Boss, where you go, I go! Where you are, I am! I'm your shadow through and through...for good or bad." '''Harold "Happy" Hogan '''was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. Little is known about his childhood or his past. All that is known is that he worked a series of dead end jobs prior to being hired as Tony Stark's chauffeur and personal bodyguard in the late 90s. He quickly would become good friends with his boss, and by association go to many exotic locales as part of his entourage. When Tony was captured in Afghanistan (one of the few times Hogan didn't go with him overseas), Hogan's employment prospects were grim, though he was never officially let go from his position. He was present though upon his boss's return and his commitment to stop weapons manufacturing at Stark Industries. Hogan existed largely independently of his boss' development of the Iron Man weapons suit and his fight with Obadiah Stane (though he did drive SHIELD personnel along with Pepper Potts to Stark Industries just prior to the fight's beginning). Hogan continued to serve as Stark's "bodyguard", though that was mostly a ceremonial title given to him out of habit. Hogan helped audition a new assistant for Tony when Pepper Potts was promoted to be the new CEO of Stark Industries, displaying his rudimentary boxing skills in the process. He traveled with his boss to Monte Carlo, where he proved his usefulness by driving Pepper onto the track to deliver Tony his Iron Man armor so he could defeat the three members of the Wrecking Crew who attacked him. He then was an accessory in helping Black Widow take on Blizzard and Whiplash at Hammer Industries, helping to put an end to the Wrecking Crew for good. Following this, Happy was promoted by Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts from being simply Tony Stark's driver to being the director of security for all of Stark Industries. In this role, Happy flourished, helping to find redundancies in Stark's systems and increasing efficiency (a fact that even amazed Hogan). However, Happy was again brought into Tony's crazy world, as he was present at Tony's Malibu home when it was attacked by forces from AIM in retaliation for Stark's revelations about Simon Williams. While Stark and Potts managed to escape, Hogan was critically injured in the attack. Thankfully for him, he was able to recover without any lasting permanent damage, returning to his duties after several weeks of recuperation. In the aftermath of Bucky Barnes' escape from custody in Budapest, Hogan was drafted by Stark to help take care of the youngest member of his team, Peter Parker. In spite of Hogan's best efforts, he took a liking to Parker and his enthusiasm for super hero work, continuing to act as a liaison between he and Stark even after the Avengers Civil War had been concluded and Peter was returned to Queens. Hogan stuck up for the kid when Tony Stark put him in "timeout", disabling his suit's parameters, and then encouraged Peter when he took control of his own life, though he did caution him of the problems of working for J. Jonah Jameson, even as a freelancer. Simultaneously Hogan coordinated the security at Tony Stark's wedding to Pepper Potts, though the first attempt was spectacularly a failure due to the attack by Brock Rumlow and the Mandarin's forces. In the end the second wedding went off without a problem, and Hogan served as a groomsman to his longtime boss. His loyalty to Tony was shaken, though, by the revelation of events in World War Hulk. While he still has maintained a professional relationship with Stark, it remains to be seen if their friendship has suffered irreparable harm. Powers & Abilities * Basic Combat Skills: In his previous role as Tony Stark's bodyguard, Happy has displayed rudimentary boxing skills on par with an average fighter in his age bracket. * Driving Skills: Hogan is a skilled driver and capable of escaping situations while behind the wheel of a car. Weaknesses Hogan's (previously) unshakable loyalty to his boss might be considered a weakness, as he is sometimes unable to see past his boss's faults and be able to steer him away from danger. In the past, he has also enabled Tony's worse qualities, albeit unintentionally. Outside of this, Hogan has the same frailties that any other normal human would have. Film Details Happy appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases, he is played by actor Jon Favreau. * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Iron Man 4 (2016) * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) * World War Hulk (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Character Category:Earth-11584